This invention relates generally to transaction construction from electronic content.
There are products that use embedded web browser technology and a sophisticated graphical interface to record and playback traditional web-based transactions. Among other limitations of such systems, some do not support Wireless Application Protocol (WAP), and furthermore, others may record transactions but do not construct them. What is needed is preferably, but not limited to, a system and method for defining and executing transactions, in particular a system and method that do not require sophisticated embedded browser technology nor a graphical browser interface. Such a system and method could provide for construction of transactions and could provide for automatic execution of the operations that are part of the transactions. The system and method could be used, for example, for automatically testing communications links such as those that are part of a wireless network.